


Third Date Territory

by Soft_Squiggles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, bottom kravitz, top taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles
Summary: It wasn't Taako's fault that he had butterflies in his stomach! It wasn't his fault that Kravitz was too goddamn perfect to be real! It wasn't his fault that Kravitz was too goddamn *hot* to be real. He could blame it all on Kravitz, with his handsome face and big hands and- ugh. Something better *happen* on this third date.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Third Date Territory

Nervous was not an emotion that Taako _did_. He did distant, aloof, cold even. But not _nervous_. Not outwardly at least. And this type of nervous absolutely unprecedented- the motherfucking butterflies that had worked their way into his stomach were fluttering nonstop. He was consistently fighting to keep a blush from rising up his neck.

And it was all fucking _Kravitz’s fault_.

Third date territory was _big_ , oh boy. Taako hadn’t gone on a third date in years- Taako hadn’t gone on a _first date_ in years. Hookups, sure- one night stands, whatever. But goddamnit if Kravitz didn’t have him feeling some sort of- some sort of _nervous_ about being attractive in a more than physical way.

(And dates didn’t even count the times that Kravitz had just dropped by to hang out between their jobs. At this point, he was here every day and Taako was starting to think that he might just give up on hiding Kravitz in his room. Magnus and Merle be damned, he could be with Kravitz where ever he wanted-

Be with? When had it become “be with”?)

But back to the third date. The Director had them training a _lot_ recently. “This relic is big” blah blah blah. “You need to be in top physical condition” blah blah blah. So instead of doing that with the two chucklefucks that he got stuck with as his teammates, Taako decided to hang out with Kravitz. He got Merle and Magnus out of the room one afternoon (Merle wasn’t hard, he had “stuff to do” down planetside. Magnus was suspicious but not to the point of staying and seeing what would happen.) 

Taako and Kravitz had kissed before- like, _duh_ , who could resist kissing _Taako_ , from _TV_? But, uh, one thing led to another and- well. Hm. Let’s just say, Taako _really liked_ where he was right now.

“Taako,” Kravitz huffed, half in a laugh, half in a moan. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, why did Taako love that sound?_ “You wanna- _Taako!_ Should we move?”

“That’d be smart, huh?” Taako said, lifting his lips up from Kravitz’s neck. And yeah, it probably would. They were on the couch in the common room right now. Taako didn’t know what time it was but Magnus and Merle might be getting back soon, so it would probably be best if they did move. 

Taako pulled back, a small grin on his lips. Kravitz was- wow, he was hot wasn’t he? Score for Taako. He had a dark blush spread over his cheeks and already looked almost disheveled from the lead-up. His tie was half undone- Taako’s own work. The look sent a heat of arousal through him.

“It would be smart,” Kravitz agreed. “So it’d be helpful if I could, you know, stand up.”

“If you must,” Taako said, getting off the couch and allowing Kravitz to stand up. They went to Taako’s room- the one furthest away from the common room because Taako had refused to sleep any closer to the common room than necessary, wary of future noise. The door was barely locked before Taako had his lips on Kravitz’s again.

“Bed?” Taako said before really thinking about it. Okay, okay. He was committing to this. They were gonna do this.

“Please,” Kravitz said, walking back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Taako pushed him down onto it, climbing up after him. “I- we’re doing this, yes?”

“Yeah,” Taako said. “Yeah, if that’s cool.”

“It’s wonderful,” Kravitz said, catching him in another kiss. Taako sunk into the feeling, hands working at Kravitz’s clothes again. They moved further onto the bed and Kravitz tossed his suit jacket away, getting rid of his tie next. Taako put his lips against Kravitz’s neck again, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. _Why did he have to wear so many clothes? That was unfair. And hot. Unfairly hot._

“Can I-” Kravitz asked, tugging at Taako’s shirt. Taako nodded, helping get the shirt over his head and then going back to Kravitz’s buttons. As soon as they were both shirtless it was _so much better_. Kravitz’s skin was cold- freezing compared to Taako, but that just made it better.

“You’re really fucking in shape, huh?” Taako said, hand ghosting along the abs Kravitz had. Kravitz laughed, pressing his head into Taako’s shoulder, and then breathed a sharp inhale as Taako’s hand moved further down to cup over the bulge in his pants.

“How are we gonna do this?” Taako said, moving his hand against Kravitz. He looked like he was trying to resist thrusting up. Sweet man. Sweet, stupid man.

“However-” Kravitz said, hips twitching. “However you want, Taako, I’m fine with it. I haven’t done this in- in a _while_ -”

“Aw, a hot guy like you?” Taako said and this time Kravitz _did_ rut into his hand. “Don’t worry, bones, we’ll sharpen up those skills.”

It was redundant that Taako hadn’t done this in a while either.

“How ‘bout you bottom?” Taako suggested, feeling Kravitz’s hands sneak up to his arms, holding tightly. “I’ll, uh, I’ll remind you how it’s done, huh?”

“ _Please_ ,” Kravitz said and Taako swallowed back a moan. “Please, I’d love that, that’s- that’s-”

“Shh, Krav,” Taako said. “Lemme grab a condom and lube and shit, yeah? Get your pants off.”

Kravitz nodded eagerly and Taako got up off of him again. As he looked around for his condoms (they were in his adventuring bag. Taako almost laughed, he forgot he put them there-), he got himself undressed as well. Shirt on the floor, followed by shoes and pants, and then by the time he got back to the bed, he and Kravitz were both completely naked. 

“Gonna prep you,” Taako said, getting back on the bed, and Kravitz nodded. They set him up against some pillows and Taako swallowed at his first real look at Kravitz’s dick. Fuck, this dude was hung. Taako put Kravitz in his hand and Kravitz hissed in delight, throwing his head back slightly. Taako himself was… aching at this point. He _was_ in the right position to rub himself against Kravitz’s leg, but- no, he wasn’t that desperate yet.

With a quickly lubed finger, Taako nudged at Kravitz’s hole, slowly sinking in with his first finger. Kravitz let out a heavy sigh, gripping at the sheets. The dusty blush on his face had spread down to his chest.

“You’re so fucking hot, Krav, do you know that?” Taako asked, slowly stretching him. “Of course you know that. You fuckin’ flaunt it at times, don’t’cha? Last time we went planetside together, don’t think I didn’t see you-”

“Fuck, Taako-”

“So good, baby,” Taako said. “Can you look at me? Wanna see you fuckin’ fall apart.”

“ _Taako_ ,” Kravitz said breathlessly, but he lifted his head and found Taako’s eyes. Taako could almost see the lust clouding his eyes and he’d be lying if he said that wasn’t hot as hell. Kravitz groaned as Taako added another finger, pushing his hips up. Taako laughed.

“You think you’re ready, babe?” Taako asked and Kravitz nodded, sighing as Taako slipped out.

“We’re doing pet names now, love?” Kravitz asked as Taako slipped on the condom and lubed himself up. Fuck, why did Kravitz have to be so witty? And perfect? _Fuck_ , why was he so perfect-

“Force of habit,” Taako said with a shrug. “But, uh, I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Kravitz said. “Sweetheart.”

“Sap,” Taako said. “How do you want me?”

“I, uh,” Kravitz said and for a moment, Taako worried he had done something wrong because Kravitz seemed nervous. “I kinda wanna look at you?”

“You _are_ a sap,” Taako said, almost with wonder. “Holy shit, Krav, yeah- yeah, we can do that.”

They didn’t really change the way they were positioned much. Kravitz on his back, Taako between his legs. Kravitz grabbed for his hand as Taako pushed in. Taako didn’t even notice. He moved slowly, pausing when Kravitz tensed up ever so slightly until he bottomed out completely.

“Need a sec?” Taako asked.

“Yeah,” Kravitz said wetly. He drew in a shuddering breath and Taako was afraid he was going to cry for a second, but he just let out a shaky laugh. “As I said, it’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“Me too,” Taako said before he could stop himself. Fuck. Fuck! Fuck! Emotional intimacy, oh gods.

“Really?” Kravitz said, twitching his hips. Taako held back a moan. “You seem good.”

“I haven’t done much,” Taako said. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” Kravitz confirmed, squeezing his hand. “You’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Taako said, mostly just because he didn’t want to deal with feelings right now. “Tell me if we need to stop.”

He pulled his hips back and pushed back in. It took a few thrusts to get a good rhythm but as soon as they got there, the room sort of melted away. Taako could feel Kravitz holding his hand tightly, could feel Kravitz clenching around him, trying to move down on him.

“S’ so good, baby,” Taako was saying, almost on instinct. “You’re so good for me.”

“You’re doing wonder- wonderfully,” Kravitz said. “Fuck, Taako, I- more, please, more-”

Kravitz came first. He got himself off, coming over his stomach. Taako came only a few moments after, going still inside Kravitz, moans tumbling from his mouth. They sat for a few seconds, breathing heavily, giggling together. Then, Taako pulled out. He put the condom in the trash, going to get a washcloth from the bathroom to clean up.

In the morning, with Magnus and Merle back, was it a bit hard for Kravitz to get out unnoticed? Yeah, a little bit. But- to be honest? To swear on those stupid little stomach butterflies? Taako wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand slipped, here's more taakitz smut. comments n kudos are appreciated !


End file.
